


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by SophieAyase



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Femslash Exchange, Femslash Exchange 2018, Fluff, femslash exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Makoto smiled in spite of herself as she slipped her book into her bag. “You want to go for crêpes, huh?”





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



Ann stretched her arms out and yawned. “All this studying is making me tired,” she whined.

Makoto half-glanced up from her book. “We’ve only been here for twenty minutes.”

“Well, I’ve had a long day!” Ann pouted across the library table. “Come on, Makoto. I think I need some energy. It’s been a long day…” Her stomach growled as if to make her point.

Makoto sighed. “Well, I can tell you’re not going to get anywhere till you eat anyway.” She folded up her book. “At least the vending machines are right downstairs,” she muttered to herself.

“I need more sustenance than that!” Ann said.

Makoto smiled in spite of herself as she slipped her book into her bag. “You want to go for crêpes, huh?”

“How did you know?” Ann joked, shoving her own schoolwork into her bag.

Makoto’s smile went soft with affection. “You’re easy to read.”

* * *

A brief subway ride later, they stood at Ann’s favorite crêpe stand, staring at the menu. “Ugh, everything sounds so _good_ ,” Ann moaned.

Makoto smirked. “You know you’re going to get the triple-chocolate like always,” she teased.

“I can’t help that I need a lot of sugar for energy!” Ann protested.

“And now you sound like Futaba.” Makoto chuckled.

There was a brief moment of silence as Makoto pondered. “I think I’ll go for the raspberry cheesecake,” she murmured, as much to Ann as herself.

“Good choice!” Ann grinned as they stepped over to the line.

“Even though there’s no chocolate?”

Ann laughed. “That just means there’s more for me!” She linked her arm with Makoto’s. “I’m glad we can hang out together,” she said sweetly. “We don’t get to do it enough.” She pulled Makoto closer and tipped her head against Makoto’s.

Makoto leaned into her. “We were just studying together,” she said lightly.

“Yeah, but like, that doesn’t count!” Ann huffed. Then she sighed. “Honestly, I mostly just wanted to spend some time with you,” she said quietly.

“I know,” Makoto replied.

“Huh? And you weren’t mad about it?” Ann was borderline shocked. “I thought you’d tell me to mind my studies.”

“You should,” Makoto muttered as she burrowed the side of her head harder into Ann’s neck. “But... maybe I wanted to get out with you too. Even I can be a little selfish sometimes.”

Ann squeezed her arm. “Aw, Mako.”

“Don’t let anyone know I’ve gone soft,” Makoto teased.

“Course not. I’m the only one who gets to see that!” Makoto looked sideways to see Ann grinning at her.

That alone, she thought, was worth the trip.


End file.
